Pretending or Not
by B.LotusFlower
Summary: Pepper Rollins, the daughter of a rich diplomat is kidnapped by the grim reaper; Grell Sutcliff. What happens when she has to pretend to be his fiancée when William .T Spears is getting married?
1. Ch 1 Rooftop Stranger

**Hey fanfiction, I so happy with the results of my other stories. I was just too excited I decided to do this one. **

**I will continue Carnival of Love and Laughter don't worry also review! **

**My main character in this one is Pepper Rollins also, this is a Grell romance fanfic.**

**Ch. 1 Rooftop Stranger**

**Pepper Prov.**

It was 2 a.m. it was a normal night nothing unusual about it. I worked overtime at the bakery to earn more money for an apartment. I wasn't homeless. My father was a diplomat for the queen. My family lived in a mansion with servants at our beck and call.

I was the youngest of my parents' five children. I was known as the forgotten child. I am the black sheep of the Rollins family to everyone, besides my three older siblings.

I grew tired of being neglected and decided to earn a living on my own, the first step getting my own apartment.

I was close to my goal, so close!

I already found the place far from my home, I only needed forty-nine dollars. Finally, after working long hours in the day. I received the money and hurried home to pack my things.

As I walked the dusty streets, I felt as if someone was watching me. Panicked, I began to pace, until I was left breathless.

I stopped for a moment to look behind me, of course finding no one there. I took the opportunity to fix my dress skirt that became ruffled in my sudden movement.

I pulled out my pocket mirror, to tie my messy black curls back and straighten my eyelashes that highlighted my radiant blue eyes. I moved the mirror to allow the moonlight to hit it, when I did my heart lurched.

On the roof behind me, was a tall figure carrying what looked like a chainsaw. I began running for my life, not caring where I went if I could get as far away from the stranger as possible.

I turned a corner into an alley and closed my eyes, praying that the rooftop stranger would not find me.

"Bad spot, to be hiding from me don't you think?" I opened my eyes to find him right in front of me. A large Cheshire smile on his face, he grabbed my hand pulling me toward him.

The stranger's grip tightened on me as he looked closely at my face almost memorized.

" Well, if it isn't my lucky day! You'll do perfectly!" I stared at the man in fear evident in my eyes.

" Fo-for what?" Without warning, I was hit in the head by something very heavy.

I began seeping into unconsciousness, but not before I heard," For the role of a lifetime my darling."


	2. Ch 2 Fiancee!

**Hey fanfiction, I'm back this is my 3rd story, but my second on Black Butler. **

**I want to thank RandomCelebLover for their review I am happy you enjoyed the intro. **

**I promise to do good on this and there is more to come in this triumphant tale. **

**To my audience, if you like this story check out my other stories Carnival of Love and Laughter with Undertaker and Broken Life on Star Wars category.**

**Ch. 2 Fiancée!**

**Flashback**

Pepper walked into the dimly lit dining room. She took a seat in the middle of the table as the family butler, Vick placed her breakfast in front of her. Pepper used her fork to mix the food into one big pile, while glancing at the other end of the long table.

Her father, Lord Herbert was balancing the budget, while her mother, Lady Fulda was deciding which curtains matched the interior of the hallways.

Pepper's older brother, Maxwell was immersed in a chess game with his pet monkey Oden. Her sister, Olivia was admiring her reflection in a small mirror that was being held by one of the maids.

Pepper rolled her eyes at her sister's display of vanity, before taking small bites of her toast. The girl wasn't afraid to show that she didn't feel like eating.

Yesterday Pepper's older siblings, Greg, Hannah, and Donna left for college. Out of all the residents in the house, those three gave her the love and attention she so desperately lacked.

Now that they were gone, she was disregarded, no better than the lowest in the house. She could disguise herself as a ranch hand and no one would notice her disappearance.

Pepper was the youngest of six children.

Her parents never intended on having another child, until Lady Fulda was found to be pregnant. This incident left the pair frustrated, after Pepper was born she was raised by the nursemaids.

As a child, she rarely saw her parents and her siblings, Olivia and Maxwell despised her existence. As a wealthy family, everyone upon their parents' demise received a share of wealth.

With Pepper in the picture, everyone's share was cut down to hundreds. The family still retained immense wealth, but Maxwell and Olivia were very greedy. That hunger for money and material things led to them disowning their sibling.

Pepper used her fork to poke at her eggs, today was her birthday.

She assumed the foreigners on the other end of the table knew this, but like always chose to disregard it, along with her existence.

She moved to escort herself from their presence but was blocked by Vick who produced a large cupcake with a candle.

The cooks, her nursemaids, and other servants came out singing and cheering loudly.

Pepper allowed happy tears to fall from her eyes, then blew out the candles.

Olivia huffed furiously at the attention Pepper was receiving and hurried to her room. Maxwell followed, taking Oden and his chess game, along the way muttering something to his sister about "the ungrateful help having favorites."

Lady Fulda frowned at the sight of her children leaving the table and silenced the servants, ordering each back to work.

Lord Herbert glared in distain at his youngest daughter.

" Was that noise really necessary, Margret?" Pepper turned from him refusing to make eye contact.

"Pepper. It is my birthday, father. It is alright for the servants to make a fuss. You and mother didn't remember, now you have a reminder." She replied not caring for the angry stares of her deadbeat parents.

"How old are you, Alice?" Lady Fulda asked, ignoring what her daughter had said.

"I am officially eighteen." Herbert smiled at her declaration as he met his wife's equally thrilled gaze.

"Good, you can be married off."

**End Flashback**

Pepper awoke from her deep slumber, moaning vocally and rubbing a large bump that was beginning to form on her head.

Groggily, she laid perched against some pillows as her eyes adjusted to the red interior walls of the room.

"Wait, red walls!" Screaming Pepper fell from the king-sized bed. The girl struggling to stand, her legs felt like gello.

"Where am I?" she questioned continuing to rub her head when the memories of the previous night replayed in her mind.

"I've been kidnapped." Pepper muttered, forcefully pushing herself off the ground and ran over to the locked door.

"You know darling. I wouldn't call this kidnapping."

She gulped, slowly turning back to the room.

Pepper saw in the dark corner, sitting on a love seat was the stranger she saw from last night. Since it was dark, Pepper could not see the stranger clearly but as light peered into the room, she could see the figure.

The guy or what she assumed was a guy was wearing a red vest with a white shirt underneath. Dangling from his elbows was a beautiful red leather jacket.

His eyes were a bizarre yellow-green combination and his dark red hair almost reached his feet.

He skipped over to her with a wide grin upon his face.

Pepper shivered when she saw his teeth it reminded her of sharks, the animal she hated most in the world.

Immediately, Pepper was hoisted bridal style into the stranger's arms. She struggled in his grip.

"Let go of me!"

He ignored her pleas and set her down on the bed, leaning forward, until he was near her ear.

"Quiet down my princess. It is six o'clock in the morning, everyone's still asleep."

Her eyes widened, as Pepper shoved the weirdo away from her ear.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He grinned again.

"You are in the Shinigami headquarters." Pepper gasped she assumed grim reapers were just a myth.

Apparently, they were real.

"I, my princess am Grell Sutcliff or you can call me your fiancée."

He reached over taking Pepper's hand in his, giving it a chaste kiss.

The girl squeaked crawling, until she reached the headboard. She pressed her body to it for dear life.

"W-what are you talking about?" Grell sat on the end of the bed. His arms and legs crossed, giving him a feminine appearance that disturbed Pepper.

"The ring, love."

Pepper glanced down at her hand, sure enough a gold ring with a bright red ruby was settled upon her finger. She moved to pull it off, but it would not budge.

Grell watched in amusement as she tried to remove the trinket.

"I'm afraid that ring won't come off anytime soon. A good thing to, that ring not only symbolizes my claim on you, it makes you equal to the other Shinigami."

Pepper looked at Grell in confusion, he noticed and groaned in irritation.

"Since you are so naïve. It means even as a human, you have the powers of a Shinigami." She stared at Grell, her expression unreadable.

"That's cool I guess, but I can't be your fiancée. I don't love you, I don't know you and you kidnapped me!" Pepper yelled.

The male reaper stood walking to the headboard, harshly pulling Pepper to him.

"Listen girl, you have no choice. Stay here until I return. If you need anything, try not to."

The red reaper slammed the door shut, while Pepper screamed trying to get anyone outside the room's attention.


	3. Ch 3 Grell's Plans

**Hey fanfiction, I'm back from Mississippi, while I was there I thought of a great idea that would make the story more enjoyable.**

**From now on in my ending, I will include something I like to call Author info. This means I will give you hidden clues or tell you hidden information about my story you did not know. **

**Pretty interesting right? Anyway, on with chapter 3 of Pretending or Not.**

**Ch. 3 Grell's Plans**

**Flashback**

"Will, Will! "Grell stormed into the reaper's office plainly ignoring "the keep out" emblem imprinted on the door.

The red reaper scanned the room, seeing no trace of his boss.

"He must have wandered off to the cafeteria to get away from all that paper work. I know I'll join him!"

Without haste, Grell went to the cafeteria. He came to an abrupt stop when he ran into someone. This sent the reaper face down on the floor.

"Ah, really Grell? I just got this suit clean!"

He stood, turning to the voice.

"Oh, hello Ronny! Very sorry about my sudden plummet, but have you seen Will?"

Before Ronald could answer Eric and Alan hurried to their side. Eric helped lift Ronald from the floor, while Alan grabbed Grell.

"Now what's all this about?" Eric questioned placing his death scythe on his shoulders.

"I'm looking for Will and I was asking Ronald if he had seen him."

Eric and Alan looked at each other before moving to Grell.

"There could have been a better way to ask instead of pounding him into the ground, Red." Eric stated.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Honestly, Eric sometimes you're crueler than William." Alan snickered at the comment.

"I doubt that, also I see William over there." Alan said pointing his finger to the corner of the room.

Grell's eyes followed, at finally seeing William, he prepared to walk over to him when a female reaper took her place beside his boss.

Will stood talking to the beautiful girl, she was in a black dress with a tie similar to the elder's attire. She held a clipboard and on her ear was a small pencil.

She smiled at William who to Grell surprise was laughing happily at what was being said. Grell began to walk towards them but paused when he saw the girl reach over to peck William's lips. The male reaper returned the kiss, then both proceeded to leave the cafeteria.

Grell fumed, his entire face turning red with anger. He moved to chase them but was grabbed instantly by Eric and Ronald.

"W-Who is that girl!? How dare she touch William! She will pay dearly for placing her lips on him!" Grell yelled, his teeth baring dangerously.

Both Shinigami tightened their grips on him, before Ronald spoke up.

"Grell there is nothing you can do. That is Angela Dandles, she is William's fiancée."

Grell froze causing Eric and Ronald to let go of him, his brain going into overdrive as the realization slapped him in the face.

"I feel faint, someone get me a chair."

Alan did as Grell instructed, the shorter male reaper pulled the chair out as he watched the red reaper theaterilly sit in the seat. Dramatically, Grell placed a hand to his head in distress.

"How this could have happened. He is barely social!" Eric frowned at his performance.

"He doesn't have to be Angela is his betroth, all Shinigami are betrothed."

Immediately, Grell sat up, eyes gazing at the three. "Really?" he asked.

Alan stepped forward. "Yeah, I'm betroth to Farah Morris in the weapons department."

Grell looked to Ronald. " Don't worry I'm not. Besides the women would fight if they knew I was off the market."

Then to Eric. "I'm married to Kenna from the record keeping staff. She is on leave with us expecting our kid soon.

Grell sighed, curling a few strands of hair with his painted nail.

"How come I didn't get betrothed?" Eric, Alan, and Ronald froze.

"You know I should really be with Kenna in case Jr. is driving her nuts see ya Red!" Eric muttered running quickly leaving Ronald and Alan alone with a heartbroken reaper.

"We must go Grell, but don't let this event take over your life. I'm sure you'll meet someone, hopefully sane who will even you out. Then, you'll forget all about your troubles." Ronald said before him and Alan departed.

Leaving Grell alone to ponder the young reaper's words.

"You know instead of meeting someone how about I just get someone who can make cruel William jealous enough to make him pay attention to me again!"

**End Flashback**

Grell hurried through the halls to the cafeteria, his fist clenching tightly. He had heard the girl scream for help, luckily most of the walls were sound proof.

If the male reaper didn't need her for his plan, he would have simply ended the girl with his scythe.

Yet, Grell had to admit there was something about the girl that led him to her, but he didn't know what.

Maybe, it was because she looked so defenseless that night and beautiful. Her looks made her appealing to the eyes of all men, including the deadly reaper himself.

This was his only problem, she had to stay within his sights at all times thus the reason the girl was trapped in his room.

Pepper was held there as a secret.

Grell scheduled an appointment to talk with the Shinigami council regarding his fiancée, they, of course, had yet to respond.

Since she was human it posed an issue, but the ring he got her rectified that problem.

Grell reached the cafeteria quickly placing two plates on his tray.

"She better eat this after her screaming fit. I'm surprised I still have the heart to feed her." He whispered taking the tray and preparing to leave.

"Hey, Sutcliff!" Grell almost stumbled at Ronald's voice. The red reaper turned, keeping his attitude in check.

"Oh, Ronny hello! I had no idea you came this early to breakfast."

"I don't but the girls wanted me to come. I came to ask how you're doing?" Ronald replied looking a bit concerned.

Grell shivered, to be honest, he was not doing well. The reaper was still hung up on Will and his fiancée. To make matters worse, kidnapped a nineteen-year-old to pose as his bride to be.

"I'm doing fine, now shoo back to your little girlfriends, I have to get back to my room!" He said literally pushing Ronald away from him.

"Alright, alright! Grell but before I go answer me this."

"Anything, Ronny!" Grell said as Ronald pointed to the two plates on Grell's tray.

"Oh, I'm really hungry today. You know how we women get cravings now and again. Oh, dear look at the time, I must be going bye!"

Using his fast legs, the red reaper ran to his door shutting it immediately.

"That was too close."


	4. Ch 4 On the Right Terms

**Hey fanfiction, I'm back I would like to thank all of my viewers for their stimulating and considerate reviews on Pretending or Not. **

**I am very happy you are enjoying the fanfiction. Now on with the show.**

**Ch. 4 On the Right Terms**

Grell locked the door, walking into the room. He saw the girl in the same place on the bed. Only difference, her knees were pressed tightly against her chest and her curls completely covered the girl's solemn face.

From where Grell was standing, he heard little whimpers coming from her petite form. The reaper sat the tray of food down on his desk and rushed to the bathroom fetching some tissues.

"Now, now please stop. I simply can't resist the tears of a captured princess."

Grell lifted her head, wiping the tear stains from her cheeks. He got a good look at her face.

Delicate, almost pure eyes were a dark blue. They were breath-taking, odd since Grell preferred the color red.

The girl noticed he stilled his movements and glared at the male reaper.

"What are you looking at?"

The venom in her voice brought Grell back to reality.

"Absolutely nothing." He stated setting the tray in front of her.

"Here you got me upset earlier, so be grateful I brought you this." Grell muttered.

Pepper gazed in awe at the plate of food, there were eggs, bacon, a muffin, grits and a glass of orange juice. Her stomach growled, she then grabbed the silverware and began to feast.

As the girl ate she did not notice, Grell had taken a seat on the other side of the bed.

He sat there, silently observing the way she ate without ceasing. He would make a mental note later to teach her manners.

"By the way, I didn't quite catch your name, my princess." She hesitated, keeping her eyes on the plate of food.

To be honest Pepper, was still afraid of the reaper.

"Pepper Rollins." His eyes widened.

"The Queen's Rollins? Oh, how wonderful it seems I have chosen a princess after all! A diplomat's daughter what luck!" Grell grinned widely, dancing around the room.

Pepper munched on a slice of bacon watching his ridiculous display in progress.

It was entertaining to say the least more like breakfast and a show. But soon the act bored her, and she threw a pillow at the reaper's cranium laughing as she saw him check for bumps in his hair.

"Well, thank you, Grell is it for that little show. I have not laughed like that in a long while. There is one question I need to ask you." Pepper stated her eyes narrowing dangerously at the guy.

"Why would you want me to be your life long soul mate?" she asked.

Grell arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't want you as my life long mate." Pepper frowned pointing to the golden band on her finger.

"Really, this says otherwise Mr. Grim Reaper! If you don't want to marry me, then why do you want me as your fiancée!"

Grell sighed, he knew it was time to come clean. If this plan was going to work, Pepper needed to play along.

"Look there is someone in my realm who I care about very deeply and he is getting married. So, in order to stop his marriage..."

"You're going to try to make him jealous by pretending to be engaged to me." Pepper finished putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Wouldn't that be a little suspicious? Not only are you recently engaged but to a human." Pepper replied as Grell laid his head on his chin, pondering the thought.

"Yes, but like I said that ring makes you divine. It is legal for me to be with you." The red reaper stated while Pepper nodded understanding more about the ring's necessity.

"What happens when we actually have to endure the whole marriage ceremony?" Pepper asked narrowing her blue eyes into his yellow-green ones.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. We will only be engaged for as long as possible, afterward, I will personally escort you back to London." Grell declared nonchalantly.

Pepper smiled, liking where this arrangement was going. Yet the entire plan sounded too good to be true.

"Is there any catch?" she asked gazing intensely in his eyes in attempts to intimidate him.

"As far as I know there is no catch. Otherwise, you will have to stay by my side and **Do As I Say**." Grell said emphasizing the last words.

He lifted his pinky hinting to Pepper that this was how they would seal the deal.

She allowed a sinister smile on her face, making Grell shiver.

"I make no promises with that last statement." She whispered.

With that, Pepper attached her pinky to the reaper's.

"This is going to be interesting," Grell replied ready for a challenge.


End file.
